I saw you at the cinema - a one-shot
by dragonessi
Summary: Felix and Ellen go to the movies together, but they aren't the only ones. Set after the events of series two. Originally published on my tumblr blog (URL water-fire-earth-and-air). Felix/Ellen, Jake/Andy.


It isn't a date, not really.

Felix and Ellen are sitting in the theatre as the pre-film ads draw to a close, in the cool, familiar surroundings of the Bremin cinema. The lights dim as the movie begins to start, casting the seats in shadow like a graveyard of uniform tombstones. A hush falls over the few patrons who huddle in the rows apart from the two teens, and the speakers blare music that is too close as the titles begin to roll.

It isn't a date.

That is what they both said to each other, and to anyone who claimed otherwise. They go to see a movie every week - it's not like this time is any different, right?

But Felix feels different, like these same seats that he has sat in for years past with Ellen by his side might as well be alien territory. He keeps sneaking looks at her, wondering about what is different now, what has changed between them; when he crossed the line where he started to think of Ellen as more than just his best friend.

He is feeling so nervous that he nearly jumps when Ellen suddenly whispers in his ear.

"Don't look now, but I think that Andy and Jake are sitting a few rows behind us, a little to the left," she says, her voice equal parts amusement and surprise.

Felix looks at her, lifting an eyebrow seriously. She grins, her teeth glowing in the gloom against her dark lipstick. Carefully, he lowers his head and turns to peer through the gaps in the seats to see if what she says is true. It is hard to tell, but there are two figures hunkered in the shadows that seem vaguely Andy-and-Jake-shaped. They are sitting very still.

Felix turns back to Ellen. "Do they know we're here?" he asks quietly.

She smiles, her eyes on the screen. "Who cares if they do?" The light from the projector illuminates her black-gloved hand as it makes its way over to his, her fingers cool in his own.

Felix isn't sure what to make of Jake and Andy's presence. He knows how much Jake missed Andy while he was lost in that place between universes, knows how desperate he was to get their friend back. Ellen made it clear that there was nothing between her and Andy, but Felix wonders about the whole thing with Jake and Saskia - could he really have gotten over it that quickly? Out of all of them, Jake went through the worst while Andy was missing. Perhaps he deserves a break.

It is all a little too confusing, so Felix tries not to think too much about it as he holds Ellen's hand and attempts to pay attention to the movie, which, by the looks of it, isn't that great anyway.

~o~

It isn't a date.

Jake doesn't know what possessed him (not the restoring demon, one would hope) to ask Andy to see a movie, of all things. He doesn't even know what it's about, not really. Some sci-fi crap about space and stuff that he thought Andy might like. But now that he is sitting here in the dark, not talking and feeling bloody awkward as hell, he finds himself regretting this whole idea ever getting into his head in the first place.

At least Andy isn't exactly in his comfort zone, either. Jake can see the other boy glancing at him as he nibbles on the popcorn that Jake bought. He seemed surprised by Jake's invitation, but more than happy to accept it, in his own embarrassed way. The whole 'do you wanna go see a movie' thing came out by accident, when Andy suggested they catch up after the ordeal of his disappearance. They haven't told anyone. God knows what they'd think, the two of them seeing a movie together. Especially seeing as Jake isn't the movie-watching type.

When they walked in and saw Felix and Ellen in one of the near-back rows, Jake was ready to bail. The last thing he wants is Felix, being as intelligent as he is, to get a clue about what's going on. That and he still isn't entirely sure about Andy and Ellen, whether all that is over and done with. But it was too late to back out, so they ended up huddling in the farthest-back row, to the side where they hope no one will notice. Jake is determined to be out of there as fast as possible once the movie ends, to avoid the two goths entirely.

Andy fidgets in his seat as the movie starts, and the box of popcorn balanced on his lap falls to the floor in a mess. A few heads turn at the noise.

Swearing under his breath, Jake ducks down to help Andy scoop up popcorn from the grimy floor. It is so dark, and their fingers brush a few times, making Jake's face heat up. When it's done Jake creeps out to chuck the box of spoilt popcorn in the bin.

"Sorry," Andy mumbles when Jake slides back into the seat next to him. It is the first word between them since they entered the theatre.

"Don't worry about it," Jake replies. Though he can't help but think how expensive that bloody box of popcorn was. That and the outrageous price of the tickets - his mum would have a heart attack if she knew. He hasn't been to a movie with her for years - they just can't afford it.

Why did I do this, he thinks. Why didn't I just offer to teach him football or something.

But as the movie goes on and Jake can see Andy getting interested in the visual effects and plot and making comments like, "The physics of this scene don't even make sense", he wonders if it is worth it after all. If this date means they can just spend some time together then maybe that is all Jake needs, even if it isn't ideal.

But, he corrects himself, it _isn't a date_.


End file.
